Sad Beautiful Tragic
by TheDauntlessWizardTribute
Summary: The quarter quell is coming up, and Katniss has a secret to tell
1. Back Again

I lay on the couch, my feet propped up on the arm. Prim sits on the floor next to me. I am intently watching the television. I don't know how to control my terror. It seems to consume me. What if they make ME choose the tribute? I can't be responsible for someone else's kids death. Suddenly President Snow appears on the screen. He holds an envelope with the number seventy five scrawled into it in swirly letters. The red ink gives it the appearance of being written in blood. For all I know it could be blood. Snow clears his throat. He takes a letter opener, engraved beautifully with roses and begins opening this envelope. A envelope that will send at least two, maybe even more kids to their death. He speaks clearly, not wanting anyone to miss a word. "On account of the seventy fifth Hunger Games one male and one female tribute will be reaped out of the existing pool of victors" A smirk spreads across his face. Prim starts screaming. Mom is bawling. There is only one thing I think to do, I run. I don't run far, but I RUN. Swift and fast to get to Peeta's house quick enough. I knock, no pound on his door. I can hear his mechanic leg pound on the floor as he races to the door. "Katniss!" He exclaims as he opens the door and I fall into his arms. I cry into his arms. It's the only thing I can muster to do. We collapse on the couch. He's kissing me, I do the same. Our connection is intense. You could possibly see the sparks flying as we our bodies moved as one. He leans his head down so its level with mine. Then whispers in my ear "I think we should move upstairs." That was one suggestion I wasn't about to argue with.

We were still awake when the alarm rang at four that next morning. He kissed me gently. "I have to leave for work soon." I pout but accept this reality. I end up searching for my clothes. How does a bra get on the ceiling fan? When I'm finally dressed I slipped out the back door of Peeta's house and slipped into mine. When I walked into the kitchen I was bombarded with questions of "Where have you been" accompanied with sobs and hugs. I told them I'd been in the woods mom seemed worried but Prim smirked. Crap, did she see me walk into Peeta's house? Or maybe even out of it? I shook it off, what do I care. I'll be dead in a few months anyway. I grabbed an apple then went to check on Haymitch. His house smelled heavily of liquor. Broken bottles covered the floor. Good thing I wore my hunting boots. "Haymitch!" I yell as I hear the glass crunch under me. I have to call for him three more times before I get him to sputter awake. His classic opening, threatening to kill me. Then sputters of he has to protect me. I think I'll leave him to that one. But before I leave I ask, more tell what I want from him. "Will you promise to protect Peeta during the quell?" He hasn't been reaped yet but everyone knows he'll volunteer so he can protect me. "Now I think that's a great idea sweetheart" He bellows. "But Peeta was already in here asking me to protect you" he then mutters something about Peeta waking him up at four thirty in the morning. God I'm stupid. I could've beat him here, I could've saved him by coming over here before I went back home. I moped home. As soon I was in the door I ran up to my room. I don't plan on coming out, at least until Peeta got home at four. For now I just cried.

I wandered into his house at four thirty he was cooking cheesy buns. There seems to be an abundance of them ever since I told him they were my favorite. "Hey sweetie" he says pulling another batch of cheesy buns out of the oven. "Hi" I mummer back softly. swiping one of the cheesy buns off the counter. He grins. "Who said you could have one, sticky fingers" For the first time all day i smile at this. He comes over and pecks a kiss on my cheek. I kiss him back dead on the lips. He smiles and pulls me through the kitchen, living room, and up the stairs. Most of our days went almost exactly like this. Only 3 times a week we trained. Did you know that for a man that sleeps with a knife in his hand Haymitch can't even hit the side of the building. But I went home with Peeta every night leading up to the quell. 9 days before the quell something changed, my cycle was late. Four days late. I took a deep breath, mom always said to wait a week before you freak out. So all I have to do is wait until Saturday, no biggie.


	2. A not so wonderful surprise

I was wrong, this is definitely a biggie. Come Thursday still no cycle. This is seven days late. Not normal for me. I start to panic. I could be bringing another life into the games. Great another life lost. Calm down Katniss, you're only a week late. I tell myself. Only seems bad right now though. Even worse the reaping is only two days away. "calm down Katniss, calm down Katniss" I say over and over again in a hoarse whisper. wait a second, when I found those things in Effie's bathroom. Oh what did she call them? Pregnancy tests! That's it! She said she took them everywhere because she can't wait to hold a baby in her arms. I'll just steal one of those. Take a deep breath Katniss, those things will prove you're wrong. Now there is nothing else to do but wait.

That last day, Friday was pure bliss for me. I spent the entire day at Peeta's. We only left the bed once to make dinner. Which was lots of cheesy bread, Glazed carrots, and chocolate chip pancakes. All my favorites. After we made dinner we went back up to Peeta's room and stripped down to even less then we had on before. Which was difficult because we didn't have much on in the first place. We didn't fall asleep until around six A.M. I woke up again at around ten. I noticed Peeta wasn't up yet. I had begun keeping a suitcase under Peeta's bed with clean clothes in it. I pulled the suitcase out from under the bed and retrieved the dress Cinna sent for this day exactly. it was quite pretty. A dazzling azure blue. To bad it couldn't be warn for a happier occasion. I placed it and my under clothes on the toilet as I jumped in the shower. Why did I choose to shower, it gives to much time to think. I don't hear the shower door open. I jump as he grabs me from behind.  
"You are so beautiful" he states propping his chin on the top of my head.  
"I am not" I reply hastily.  
"But you are, and I don't deserve a girl like you"  
"That you may be right about" I joked. I can't see him but I know he's smiling.

We don't get out for at least another hour. By the time we're dressed and ready to go it's two o'clock. I kiss Peeta goodbye then head over to my house. I leave six letters in my dresser. One for Prim, one for Peeta, one for Haymitch, one for mom, one for Madge, and one for Gale. I say goodbye to mom and Prim, even though I know I'll get to see them for a bit after the reaping. I go back over to Peeta's house. We sit and talk for about ten minutes. At two fiftyish we begin to make our way to the town square. Peeta walks slower because of his prosthetic leg. We finally arrive at the square around three twenty, the reaping starts at three thirty. The mayor steps up to the podium rattles on endlessly about our history. Then reads the names of past victors. It's a short list there's only a lady who died a few years ago, Haymitch, Peeta, and me. Effie steps up to the front of the stage tweeting "Ladies first" as she does every year, only today she seems to have lost her pep. She plucks a slip out of the reaping bowl. Obviously it's me. "Now the boys" she seems even more stressed. She bends down and yanks up a name. She seems utterly distraught as the name rolls off her tongue. "Haymitch Abernathy"She looks close to tears. I know what's about to happen before he even opens his mouth. "I volunteer!" Peeta screams. This time Effie does burst into tears. She runs swiftly off the stage, disheveling her light purple wig. I'm already on stage. It takes about three minutes for him to get to the stage. But when he does he lifts me up and spins me around. When he puts me down I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, really kiss him for the first time on T.V. We don't break free until the mayor taps him on the shoulder. I refuse to let go of his arm.

I assumed we would be escorted to the Justice Hall as it happens every year. Instead we are shoved into the car that will take us to the train. Effie is in the front, not saying a word and hiding her face. "No!" I yell. Tightening my grip on Peeta's arm. Afraid they'll take him to. "I've still got so much to say" I sob into his jacket. He soothes me as we ride along the bumpy road. As soon as we reach the train Effie jumps out of the car and dashes to the train. Not wanting anyone to see her that way. I'm guessing Haymitch is already there. Neither one of them come to dinner. After dinner Peeta kisses me and whispers into my ear "I think we should move to my room" I couldn't agree more. But I still have to take that test. So I tell him I'll meet him there.

Luckily Effie's bathroom isn't directly in her room. But as I walk past I hear weird sounds. Wait, I know those sounds. Those are the sounds of someone, or rather a pair of someones making love. With whom you may ask? Well I wanted to know the answer. I leaned my head against the door and grin. It's Haymitch. I can hear him talking to Effie. I stifle a laugh. Then proceed onward. At least I know she's occupied for a few hours. I enter the bathroom and check under the cabinet. Yes! They're right there. I pick up the box swiftly, stealing a test. I then proceed back to the bathroom in my bedroom. I pull the test out of my pocket. If I remember right the directions said to pee on the stick that sounds both weird and humiliating. It's my only chance without telling capitol doctors. So I did it, peed on a stick. Now all there is to do is wait. Three minutes to be exact. I stand there my hands in my pockets with a pee covered stick in front of me on the sink, what a glorious day. It only gets better from there,  
The stick turns blue


	3. A rude awakening

I stood there opened mouthed for what seemed like forever, at least until I heard a knock on the door. "You okay in their?" Peeta called. Oh crap, I forgot I was supposed to meet him in his room. "Yep be out in a second" I called back. "Alright I'll be in my room" I hear him say before the door closes behind him. I wrap the test in toilet paper and stick it under the mattress. I splash my face with cold water then hurry out of my room and over to Peeta's. I open the door without knocking.  
"There you are" He calls out in the most seducing voice I've ever heard. "I was starting to worry"  
"No reason to worry" He has a thousand reasons to worry.  
"Good" he claims coming up behind me and grabbing my waist. He kisses my neck. I pull his face down so it's close to mine and kiss him. It was a good kiss. The sparks were flying once again as he pulled my shirt off over my head.

Around two thirty he wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "I never want to lose you" I gulp. Does he know he's going to lose two people to the games? I don't know how to respond so I just pretend to be asleep. He sighs and lays his head on my breast. That's the way we fell asleep, and that's the way we woke up. We didn't see Effie or Haymitch much. Nor did they see us. We stayed in Peeta's room almost the entire train ride. We only went out at meals. Sadly the train eventually stopped. Peeta and I sat at the windows' waving to capitol people as we passed. The Capitol seemed eager to see their star crossed lovers again. As we walked off hand in hand loud clapping and cheering greeted us. We kissed. It wasn't like any of the other kisses we hand on the train or back in district twelve, but it felt good just to have him within my reach. When we kissed the loud cheering erupted into a loud roaring. Which lasted awhile because it took us a while to get to the building we'd be staying in. As the elevator opened on the top floor I stared at the familiar surroundings. It was exactly the same as last year. Only there is one thing different. There's a new avox. This doesn't effect me so I shouldn't worry about it right? Wrong. This new Avox was Gale.

Normally I would hide that this effects me at all. It must be the pregnancy hormones because as soon as I see him I burst into tears. Peeta attempts to calm me but he's as stunned as I am. I run off to my room. I Slam the door and jump on the bed. The sobs are racketing my body. I can't do anything, so I just lay there on top of the covers and sob. No one comes to comfort me. They all no better then to try and do that. But at around nine there's a knock on the door. No sounds escape my throat. The door creaks open. The last person I expect walks through the door, Gale. I gasp as he sits on the bed. He opens his arms and I fall into them. I start to cry again, now that I can touch and feel the warmth of him under me I know it's true. I fall asleep in his arms and he's not there when I awake the next morning.

I wake up to Peeta kissing my neck. That truly is the best way to wake up. He reminds me that today is the Tribute Parade. I nod and follow him into the dining room room. He orders us hot chocolate and big stacks of chocolate chip pancakes.  
"What, is this?" I exclaim looking at the steaming cup of Hot Chocolate in front of me, trying not to think of who served it to me.  
"Hot Chocolate silly"  
"Whats in it?"  
"Milk and Cocoa powder" He says giving me a quizzical look. Not wanting him to start asking questions I pick up the chocolate stuff and drink it. The only reason I asked is because some stuffs been tasting really weird lately. Plus I threw up this morning. He opens his mouth to say something else but I'm saved when the chocolate chip pancakes come out. We eat our breakfast in peace.

Cinna comes not even three minutes after I finish my pancakes. He has a outfit in a dry cleaner bag draped over his arm.  
"Nice to see you Girl On Fire"  
"You to Cinna"  
"You're going to love the outfit I have for you this year"  
"I know I will"  
"Then lets go to your room, shall we"  
"We shall" I say leading him to my room. As the door closes behind us he turns around. I can hear him unzipping the bag. He spins around and drapes the out fit over the bed. The outfit is a skin tight black jumpsuit. I gulp. I've gained some weight in the last few weeks. Plus even though its really hard to see I've got a slight baby bump. "Come on, come one, try it on" I take the jumpsuit and try it on. I walk over to the mirror. Definite bump. You can see it. I can't believe you can see it already. How far along could I possibly be. Not more then a month I remind my self. It is little. But the way Peeta looks at me he's bound to see it. "How's it coming Katniss?" Cinna asks. "Great, coming out now" I say strolling out of the bathroom.

"Wonderful" He says as he spins me around so he can look at me in the mirror.  
"It really is a good outfit" Truth is I think its to simple and bland. Cinna chuckles.  
"You don't have to pretend. This is the good part" He presses my arm. I start glowing. GLOWING.  
"It's amazing" I exclaim, my mouth open in awe. I look like a glowing ember. Cinna steps back to examine his work. I spin for him. He stops me, turns me around, and stares at my stomach.  
"Anything you need to tell me Katniss?" He says gesturing at my belly.  
I sigh. "Yes" I plop on the bed.  
"I'm all ears kiddo"  
I take a deep breath.

"Cinna, I'm pregnant"


	4. The girl on fire burns

**Sorry it took so long for a update. I slacked off then Wednesday I was gone till Sunday then Monday I was at the ER all day so I give you you're update on Tuesday I hope you like it**

* * *

A smile blooms over his face "Oh Katniss that's great" he coos. He beams at me looking me over from top to bottom for what seems like the longest time. "Katniss dear, have you told Peeta yet?" How could he be so sure its Peeta's. It is but still. "No" I claim staring at my feet. He nod's slightly. I finally change out of my costume and migrate downstairs. I walk in the living room and Peeta is watching our fellow tributes old games. I snuggle up on the couch next to him. I stare at the screen for awhile, intently watching Finnick Odairs game. As Finnick gets lifted from the arena I look over at Peeta who is sound asleep next to me. How am I ever going to tell the blonde haired blue eyed bakers son that he has a baby that will never even see daylight. I cuddle up next to him and lean my head on his shoulder.

I wake up the next morning with my prep team gawking at us. Peeta opens one eye and stares at them. I'm wrapped in his arms. Flavius is close to tears and Octavia wails "The odds will never be in the favor of the star crossed lovers from district twelve" before running out of the room, tears streaming down her face. I follow Flavius and Venia to the... styling chamber I guess? Octavia meets us there, her makeup repaired of course. They hose me down and wax my legs. I was actually quite upset by this. I was so happy when it started to grow back after the victory tour. Cinna enters the room and puts me in my costume. He truly did an amazing job. You can't tell anything. Then he does something he didn't do yesterday. He presses on a space just above my shoulder blade. The suit lights up. I'm, I'm a glowing ember. A spark left in the fire. "Its wonderful" I gasp. He presses a finger to his lips, reaches down and pulls something out of a bag. It's a head piece. He places it gently on my head. He then lights it up to. "Oh my, Cinna this is even better then last year" He just nods. Not exactly very vocal today is he. He switches off the suit claiming I "shouldn't wear the battery out".

I stand at the chariots waiting for Peeta. Finnick Odair comes over his hand outstretched wearing nothing but a net around his waist. I guess the less clothes you put on Finnick Odair the better. "Want a sugar cube?" He coos into my ear.  
"Uhh, thanks but no thanks" I am starting to sweat.  
"You know what I love?"  
"No, what?" I say with false interest.  
"Secrets" I squirm at his touch.  
"Do you have any secrets worth my while?"  
"Nope I'm an open book" What a lie.

"What did Finnick Odair want?" Peeta questioned as he approached our chariot.  
"He offered me a sugar cube and wanted to know my darkest secrets" I smirk.  
"Really" He laughs heartily.  
"Yeah" I say as the first horn sounds. We get in the chariot and turns each other's suits and he turns my headdress on. I have his hand in a death grip on his hand as we go through the gates. We do exactly as Cinna says no smiling or waving. The crowd still goes wild. Throwing roses at us and cheering our names. We pull into a circle and Snow rattles on about how important the Hunger Games are and why we "need" the Quarter Quell. After he's done the beautiful snow white horses take us back to the chariot release patch. Where we meet Chaff and Seeder. Chaff comes up to me and kisses me full on dead in the lips. I'm in shock. Chaff detaches from me and I stand there for a bit talking to Seeder. When I'm done Peeta and I head for the elevators. WE end up sharing the elevator with Johanna Mason. She's the girl victor from District 7. The elevator opens and we all step in and the door closes. Johanna strips off her tree outfit and kicks it so it lands at my feet. "Sorry but I absolutely hate that damn outfit, I am **NOT **a damn tree!" She scoffs. The door finally opens at floor seven and Johanna steps off. Peeta bursts into a fit of laughter.  
"What?" I question.  
"Just you"  
"What about me"  
"Just how squeamish you are, that's why Johanna and Chaff did those things"  
"I am NOT squeamish"  
"Katniss last year in the arena I was dying and you wouldn't look at me naked. You're mothers a healer for gods sake"  
"Maybe I just didn't want to see you naked, did you ever think of that?"  
"Sure" He smiles and leans down for a kiss. God I love him. I have to tell him.

I do. Later that night we were laying in his bed, I was cuddled in his arms. I look up at him and whisper  
"Can I tell you something Peeta"  
"Sure babe you can tell me anything"  
Here it Goes.  
"Peeta, I'm pregnant"


	5. Blue eyed baker boy

**Sorry it took so long for a update. I slacked off then Wednesday I was gone till Sunday then Monday I was at the ER all day so I give you you're update on Tuesday I hope you like it**

* * *

A smile blooms over his face "Oh Katniss that's great" he coos. He beams at me looking me over from top to bottom for what seems like the longest time. "Katniss dear, have you told Peeta yet?" How could he be so sure its Peeta's. It is but still. "No" I claim staring at my feet. He nod's slightly. I finally change out of my costume and migrate downstairs. I walk in the living room and Peeta is watching our fellow tributes old games. I snuggle up on the couch next to him. I stare at the screen for awhile, intently watching Finnick Odairs game. As Finnick gets lifted from the arena I look over at Peeta who is sound asleep next to me. How am I ever going to tell the blonde haired blue eyed bakers son that he has a baby that will never even see daylight. I cuddle up next to him and lean my head on his shoulder.

I wake up the next morning with my prep team gawking at us. Peeta opens one eye and stares at them. I'm wrapped in his arms. Flavius is close to tears and Octavia wails "The odds will never be in the favor of the star crossed lovers from district twelve" before running out of the room, tears streaming down her face. I follow Flavius and Venia to the... styling chamber I guess? Octavia meets us there, her makeup repaired of course. They hose me down and wax my legs. I was actually quite upset by this. I was so happy when it started to grow back after the victory tour. Cinna enters the room and puts me in my costume. He truly did an amazing job. You can't tell anything. Then he does something he didn't do yesterday. He presses on a space just above my shoulder blade. The suit lights up. I'm, I'm a glowing ember. A spark left in the fire. "Its wonderful" I gasp. He presses a finger to his lips, reaches down and pulls something out of a bag. It's a head piece. He places it gently on my head. He then lights it up to. "Oh my, Cinna this is even better then last year" He just nods. Not exactly very vocal today is he. He switches off the suit claiming I "shouldn't wear the battery out".

I stand at the chariots waiting for Peeta. Finnick Odair comes over his hand outstretched wearing nothing but a net around his waist. I guess the less clothes you put on Finnick Odair the better. "Want a sugar cube?" He coos into my ear.  
"Uhh, thanks but no thanks" I am starting to sweat.  
"You know what I love?"  
"No, what?" I say with false interest.  
"Secrets" I squirm at his touch.  
"Do you have any secrets worth my while?"  
"Nope I'm an open book" What a lie.

"What did Finnick Odair want?" Peeta questioned as he approached our chariot.  
"He offered me a sugar cube and wanted to know my darkest secrets" I smirk.  
"Really" He laughs heartily.  
"Yeah" I say as the first horn sounds. We get in the chariot and turns each other's suits and he turns my headdress on. I have his hand in a death grip on his hand as we go through the gates. We do exactly as Cinna says no smiling or waving. The crowd still goes wild. Throwing roses at us and cheering our names. We pull into a circle and Snow rattles on about how important the Hunger Games are and why we "need" the Quarter Quell. After he's done the beautiful snow white horses take us back to the chariot release patch. Where we meet Chaff and Seeder. Chaff comes up to me and kisses me full on dead in the lips. I'm in shock. Chaff detaches from me and I stand there for a bit talking to Seeder. When I'm done Peeta and I head for the elevators. WE end up sharing the elevator with Johanna Mason. She's the girl victor from District 7. The elevator opens and we all step in and the door closes. Johanna strips off her tree outfit and kicks it so it lands at my feet. "Sorry but I absolutely hate that damn outfit, I am **NOT **a damn tree!" She scoffs. The door finally opens at floor seven and Johanna steps off. Peeta bursts into a fit of laughter.  
"What?" I question.  
"Just you"  
"What about me"  
"Just how squeamish you are, that's why Johanna and Chaff did those things"  
"I am NOT squeamish"  
"Katniss last year in the arena I was dying and you wouldn't look at me naked. You're mothers a healer for gods sake"  
"Maybe I just didn't want to see you naked, did you ever think of that?"  
"Sure" He smiles and leans down for a kiss. God I love him. I have to tell him.

I do. Later that night we were laying in his bed, I was cuddled in his arms. I look up at him and whisper  
"Can I tell you something Peeta"  
"Sure babe you can tell me anything"  
Here it Goes.  
"Peeta, I'm pregnant"


End file.
